Bad Medicine
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Green cae enfermo y por ende queda en el hospital de Viridian City. Nadie sabe como curar la 'enfermedad' del Líder castaño, pero con una extraña visita de Blue y su mala medicina, Green queda totalmente curado. -One-shot! :'D


**SO LET'S PLAY DOCTOR BABY, CURE MY DESEASEEEE! (?) Ya ya, hola xD Y ahora lo que iba decir:**

**¡FLUFFY! ¡FLUFFY! ¡FLUFFY! ¡FLUFFYYYYYYYYYYYY! ;A; Esto es demasiado Fluffy para mis ojos, but who cares! IT'S OLDRIVALSHIPPING! ;A;**

**Now this boy is addicted cause your kiss is the drug! YOUR LOVE IS LIKE BAAAAAD MEDICINEEEEEEE! *Mucho Bon Jovi***

**Bueno bueno e_e sé que en la vida real no puede pasar esto pero fue inspiración repentina -pinche Bon jovi sexy- Y buaa:3 Vengo a dejarles rapidito esto porque estoy castigada y estoy en contratiempo antes que alguien toque mi puerta :'D**

**/watch?v=TG2rIjJxNwE - se recomienda leer mientras se oye esta canción~ ¡Sin más que decir, adiosito!**

* * *

39°. Estaba ardiendo. Su rostro parecía un Anillo Ígneo de Charizard, ¡Y lo peor de todo era que ni sabía en que momento se enfermó! Refunfuñó y gruño en voz baja, mirando el aparato de suero que colgaba a su lado. ¡Apenas ayer estaba perfectamente bien y ahora noo, internado en un hospital! ¡Pero por favor! ¡Él es el Líder de Viridian! ¡No se puede dar esos lujos de 'enfermarse' y quedarse en cama! Y encima en un hospital que huele feo —según él— y para el colmo, solo. Desde ayer que ya se estaba sintiendo mal, cuando fue a ver a Blue y al final terminó con una herida en la rodilla —por intentar salvar a la chica de un tropiezo— y para el colmo se sentía mareado. Cuando llegó con Blue ya sentía como su temperatura subía. Literalmente, su fiebre estaba llegando a los 38° en esos momentos del ayer. Refunfuñó de nuevo. ¡Era una simple fiebre! ¡No era motivo para tenerlo postrado en una cama de un hospital, joder! Y encima estaba totalmente medicado desde que Blue lo trajo al hospital, y esos remedios no le hacían daño a la 'fiebre' o lo que sea que él tuviera. Todos, reitero, todos los doctores que vieron a Green no encontraron un remedio para su enfermedad y eso irritaba al joven Líder. ¡Oh vamos! Si ellos necesitaban el les daría dinero, ¡cualquier cosa con tal de abandonar el lugar y dejar su fiebre!

—Green~—oyó—. ¿Puedo pasar?

El chico procesó la pregunta y tardó unos segundos en decidirse entre: quedarse solo mientras se quejaba mentalmente del horrible olor del hospital y los doctores que no sabían que tenía o dejarla pasar y por lo menos tener a alguien para decir lo feo que era el lugar dónde estaba. Suspiró largamente y dijo "Adelante" mientras la puerta se abría dejando pasar a la DexHolder castaña con una canasta para Green, al mismo tiempo que sonreía ampliamente.

—¡Hola Green! Sabes —dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a la cama del Líder —, desde que ayer te caíste y te lastimaste por mi culpa; no pude evitar sentirme mal y vine a traerte un regalo. ¡Pero no te comas todo que le prometí a Red y Yellow que les daría un poco!

—No te preocupes por eso.—Contestó él intentando incorporarse en su cama—. Porque no tengo hambre.

Blue lo miró con pena, se sentía mal porque Green la había salvado de golpearse gravemente y lo peor era que le sangró la rodilla. Cabe mencionar que estaban en una construcción cerca de Viridian City y Blue había invitado a Green a merendar en una viga, aunque el se negó rotundamente terminó aceptando. Cuando iban a merendar, Blue tropezó e iba a caer contra una madera con clavos que salían. Y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por eso, sabía que debió haber dejado de insistir cuando el le dijo que estaba enfermo.

—Oye, tú —Blue salió de sus pensamientos para observar a quien le hablaba —. Deja de pensar en el accidente ese; lo hecho, hecho está.

—Claro... ¿Y cómo te sientes?

—Pues ahora me estoy muriendo de frío. —Green dijo y Blue recién notó que él estaba temblando, así que fue por otra frazada pues la que tenía no le bastaba y lo tapó—Gracias, Blue.

—Ay, pero si estás ardiendo. —Comentó con un tono de preocupación grave, pasaba su mano por mejillas y frente de Green.

—No me digas —habló con el sarcasmo presente en su voz —, pero en serio que tengo frío.

Blue sonrío pícaramente al ver a Green abrazándose a si mismo para darse calor, ¿y por qué no? No estaría nada mal darle un abrazo que ella tanto anhelaba dar. Así que fue y unió su cuerpo con el de Green.

Green se sintió más rojo de lo normal. ¡Menos mal tenía fiebre y podía excusarse y disimular su sonrojo! Y debía admitir que Blue estaba muy cálida a comparación de él, que temblaba y todo. Blue rompió el contacto mientras se echaba a reír de la cara de shock de Green, quién quería pedir otro abrazo, ¿pero quién apareció? ¡Orgullo-man! (cagándole la vida desde el año 1).

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al Doctor de Green, quién se había desvelado para intentar descifrar que demonios padecía aquel líder.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —Preguntó abriendo la libreta donde estaba la ficha médica de Green.

—Mal. Con frío. Sueño. Y ganas de que haya un buen aroma. —Si bien Green siempre parecía estar malhumorado, estar enfermo le hacía peor—. ¿De maravilla, no Doc?

—Efectivamente, su fiebre no ha disminuido. Y al parecer aún padece dolor de cuerpo, ¿no? —Blue miró confusa, ella sólo sabía que Green tenía el dolor de la rodilla.

—¿Tengo cara de que el dolor disminuyó? —Preguntó con sarcasmo. El doctor suspiró.

—Le sugiero que empiece a dormir mientras nosotros buscamos algún antídoto, por favor, sea paciente.

Green ya había caído dormido cuando el doctor pronunció toda su frase, y cuando Green dormía estando enfermo, tenía el sueño extremadamente pesado.

Blue se levantó del asiento con una loca idea en su cabeza. Pero primero debía verificar que él estuviera durmiendo totalmente.

—Greeen~... Greeeen...—Dijo mientras pasaba su mano enfrente de su rostro para comprobar que dormía. Hundió su dedo índice en su mejilla y nada, no reaccionó.

¡Perfecto! Tenía el sueño totalmente pesado. Acarició el cabello de Green y luego, totalmente decidida, acercó su rostro al de él. Admiró como dormía y no tardó en posar sus labios sobre los de él. Los labios de Green estaban totalmente fríos, de seguro obra de la fiebre, pero a Blue ni le importó; ¡lo estaba besando y eso es lo que importa! Sus pobres pulmones rogaron aire y ella se separó, mientras veía que su plan funcionó, Green ni se inmutó. Si a ella le costaba hacer una declaración, un beso le bastaba. Aunque el no sabía, ella viviría con que fue la primera en probar los labios de Green Oak. Sonrió y se sentó en la silla, echándose a dormir una pequeña siesta.

¡Pequeña mi abuela! Ambos se quedaron dormidos hasta las 6, si el doctor no entraba de seguro continuaban.

El doctor se llevó una gran sorpresa. Green tenía 36° de temperatura, la temperatura normal. Green también le dijo que ya no sentía dolores. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ese joven? Se giró hacia Blue para preguntarle si le dio algún tipo de droga —conociendo a la DexHolder castaña se podía esperar eso—Ella negó rotundamente, diciendo que no le hizo nada—aparte de robarle un beso, claro está—

—Déjeme decirle que no se como pasó, pero usted esta curado —¡Música para los oídos de Green! —. Que curioso, en serio se curó solito... Mañana le damos de alta. Por favor, repose un poco más. Mientras, le sacaré el suero.

Una vez Green era libre de estar sin el suero, se dirigió hacia Blue con la mirada seria.

—Blue. Sé lo que hiciste mientras dormía.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Yo no te hice nada! ¡L...!

La frase de Blue fue cortada o más bien callada ante los labios ahora cálidos del Líder castaño. Él acarició su mejilla y se separó lentamente.

—Ya sabía yo que esas buenas medicinas no me iban a curar esta enfermedad.

—¿Entonces dices que mis besos son una excelente medicina?

—No. Digo que son una **mala medicina.** Padezco de enamoramiento ¡Y adivina qué! Tus labios son una mala medicina y lástima que soy adicto a ellos.

Blue iba decir algo, pero por segunda vez él tomó la iniciativa. Ella no tardó en corresponder, nunca se imaginó que 'su mala medicina' curaría al enfermo de amor de Green.

_**Ohmaigashestoestanfluffy! ¡Fin!**_


End file.
